Computers and network connectivity have become increasingly commonplace, resulting in a large amount of content (e.g., products, services, other data, etc.) being available to users. Given the large amount of content that is available, it can be difficult for users to find content that is of interest to them. In order to improve the content available to users, as well as provide suggested content to users, content providers oftentimes attempt to track patterns of usage indicating how groups of users tend to behave. However, accurately tracking such usage patterns can be difficult to carry out.